listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars
Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Captain Maori Madakor - Blown up inside the Radiant VII by Trade Federation turbolasers on Nute Gunray's orders. * Lieutenant Antidar Williams - Killed in the destruction of the Radiant VII. * G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Cruiser along with several other astromech droids by Trade Federation vulture droids. * Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. * Lieutenant Rya Kirsch - Shot by an AAT in his Naboo N-1 starfighter, causing him to crash land. * Captain Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin fired torpedoes into the core of the Vuuton Palaa, blowing it up and killing the entire crew. * Communications Officer Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. * Commander OOM-9 - Shut down when Anakin destroyed the Vuuton Palaa, causing him and the rest of the droids to lose their control signal. * 1138 - Shut down after the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. * Master Qui-Gon Jinn ''- Impaled by Darth Maul. Returned as a force ghost. Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Versé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge orchestrated by Zam Wesell. * Cordé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge. * Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck with a poison dart by Fett before she could identify him. * ''Shmi Lars (née Skywalker) - Died of her injuries after being tortured by Sandpeople. * Geonosian Nexu - Rammed by the Reek which was being mind controlled by Anakin. * Sar Labooda - Killed along with nearly 200 other Jedi by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Khaat Qiyn - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Fi-Ek Sirch - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Master Coleman Trebor - Shot twice by Jango Fett, causing him to fall off of the viewers' box to his death. * Geonosian Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett. * Jango Fett - Hand slashed off, then decapitated by Mace Windu. * Geonosian Acklay - Mandibles cut off and Impaled by Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Lieutenant Sun Fac - Ship shot down by clone troopers. Star Wars: Clone Wars *The Cauldron Guide - Killed offscreen by Ventress. *Carl - Burned by a Bugnaught's flamethrower. *Bugnaught - Ripped to pieces by Blorga. *Blorga - Killed by Ventress. *Grunda Dolma - Killed by Ventress. *Nilo - Killed by Ventress. *L8-L9 - Force-crushed and thrown into the ceiling by Ventress. *Flalios - Presumably killed by Ventress. *Jasper McKnives - Crushed when Ventress used the Force to collapse part of the ceiling on him. *Crockagar - Netted and killed by Krutch. *Krutch - Killed by Kulltu Kutta. *Anchor Blue - Killed by Ventress. *Swyy'm-Ee - Killed by Ventress. *Blue Squadron - Shot down by Ventress. *R4-P22 - Destroyed when Ventress blew up the Azure Angel. *Master Daakman Barek - Killed offscreen by Grievous. *Jedi Commander Sha'a Gi - Crushed when Grievous pounced on him. *Master K'Kruhk - Slashed on the back by Grievous. *Jedi General Tarr Seir - Head crushed into the ground by Grievous's foot. *General Oro Dassyne - Killed when the Republic bombarded his base. *Horax - Killed by Anakin. *Techno Union Scientists - Killed by Anakin. *Techno Union Head Scientist - Shriveled up when Anakin used the Force to break his suit. *Master Roron Corabb - Impaled by Grievous. *Master Foul Moudama - Disemboweled by Grievous. Star Wars: The Clone Wars *4-A7 - Decapitated by Ahsoka. *Commander 224 - Slashed down by Yoda. *CT-327 - Electrocuted from behind with a stun baton by a commando droid. *CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" - Shot and killed by commando droids. *"Nub" - Shot and killed by commando droids. *Sergeant CT-19-7409 "O'Niner" - Shot and killed by commando droids. *CT-4040 "Cutup" - Eaten by the Rishi Eel. *CT-782 "Hevy" - Sacrificed himself to take out an army of droids using explosives. *Gha Nachkt - Impaled from behind by General Grievous. *R3-S6 - Defeated by R2-D2 and knocked off a platform. *Captain Faro Argyus - Impaled by Asajj Ventress. *Gor - Killed by Kit Fisto with his lightsaber. *Clone Commander Fil - Smashed by Gor. *EV-A4-D - Decapitated by Kit. *Jedi General Nahdar Vebb - Shot by Grievous with a hidden blaster during a saber lock. *Senator Kharrus - Sacrificed himself to save Jar Jar Binks, dying in a shuttle crash. *Turk Falso - Force-choked by Count Dooku. *Falso's Henchman - Force-choked by Dooku. *Senator Chi Cho - Speared in the back by Thi Shen. *Senator Philo - Shot by Cad Bane. *Feral - Strangled by Savage Opress. *Pre Vizsla - Decapitated by Darth Maul with his own Darksaber. *'Savage Opress' - Impaled by Palpatine. Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * R4-P17 - Mutilated and destroyed by buzz droids. * Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) '''- Decapitated by Anakin on Palpatine's orders. * IG-101 - Decapitated and bisected by Obi-Wan. * IG-102 - Bisected by Anakin. * '''General Grievous - Shot five times in his exposed gutsack by Obi-Wan, causing him to incinerate. * Master Agen Kolar - Impaled by Darth Sidious. * Master Saesee Tiin - Slashed across the chest by Sidious. * Master Kit Fisto - Slashed across the chest by Sidious. * Master Mace Windu - Fell to his death after being blasted through a window by Darth Sidious. (Shared by Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader) * Master Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot by Commander Bacara and his Galactic Marines during Order 66. * Jedi General Aayla Secura - Shot to death by Commander Bly and his troopers during Order 66. * Master Plo Koon - Shot down in his starfighter by Captain Jag during Order 66. * Master Stass Allie - Shot by Commander Neyo on his speeder bike during Order 66. * Commander CC-1004 "Gree" - Decapitated by Yoda. * Commander Gree's Subordinate - Decapitated by Yoda. * Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader with the other younglings. * Master Shaak Ti - Impaled by Vader. * Zett Jukassa - Shot by Commander Fox. * Whie Malreaux - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Bene - Force-choked by Vader. * Battlemaster Cin Drallig - Slashed by Vader. * Denaria Kee - Impaled by Vader. * Aito Laff - Impaled by Vader. * Senator Po Nudo - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Magistrate Passel Argente - Decapitated by Vader. * Nank Tun - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Cat Miin - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. * Presidente Shu Mai - Decapitated by Vader. * Chairman San Hill - Impaled by Vader. * Senator Tikkes - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Po Nudo's Second Aide - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. * Archduke Poggle the Lesse'''r - Decapitated by Vader. * Aruteous "Rute" Gunnay - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * '''Settlement Officer Rune Haako - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Emir Foreman Wat Tambor - Stabbed through the chest by Vader. * Viceroy Nute Gunray '- Slashed across the chest by Vader. * ''Senator Padmé Amidala - Died in childbirth. Han Solo Spin-off Coming Soon! Star Wars Rebels * Ephariam Bridger - Killed by Imperial forces while helping Rebel prisoners escape. * Mira Bridger - Killed by Imperial forces will helping Rebel prisoners escape. * Master Luminara Unduli - Executed offscreen by the Grand Inquisitor. * Taskmaster Myles Grint - Decapitated by the Grand Inquisitor, on Tarkin's orders. * Commendant Cumberlayne Aresko - Decapitated by the Grand Inquisitor, on Tarkin's orders. * '''The Grand Inquisitor - Intentionally fell to his death after Kanan defeated him in a duel. * Minister Maketh Tua - Killed in a bombing orchestrated by Vader. * Yushyn - Dragged down by Purrgils * Dicer - Eaten by a Krykna. * The Seventh Sister - Force-choked and bisected by Darth Maul. * The Fifth Brother '- Impaled by Darth Maul. * The Eight Brother - Fell to his death after Kanan caused his lightsaber to malfunction. * Terba - Shot down by an AT-DP. * Rake Gahree - Shot down by a Star Destroyer. * B1-268 - Shot by a stormtrooper. * Morad Sumar - Died when his speeder blows up because of Thrawn's order. * EXD-9 - Blew up on a Star Destroyer. * Gar Saxon - Shot by Ursa Ren. * LT-319 - Died when Hera blows up his Star Destroyer. * Tusken Raider Tribe - Killed by Maul. * '''Darth Maul '- Slashed across the chest by Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Admiral Kassius Konstatine - Died when Jun Sato crashes into his Star Destroyer. * Jun Sato - Died when his ship crashed into a Star Destroyer. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Lyra Erso - Shot by one of Krennic's death troopers. * Tivik - Shot by Cassian. * First Sergeant Jimmon Arbmab - Shot by Cassian. * Saw Gerrera - Killed when Jedha City was blasted by the Death Star. * Sirro Argonne - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Rasett Milio - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Vlex Onopin - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Ames Uravan - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Feyn Vann - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Galen Walton Erso - Fatally wounded when a Y-Wing proton bomb hit the platform on which he was standing. * Vangos Grek (Blue Six) - Crashed into the shield gate in his X-Wing as it closed. * K-2SO - Shot several times by stormtroopers. * Laren Joma (Blue Eleven) - Killed when her U-Wing was shot down during the Battle of Scarif. * Bistan - Killed in the U-Wing crash. * Ruescott Melshi - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. * Paodok'Draba'Takat "Pao" - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. * Ancho Gerlokc (Blue Leader) - Shot down by a TIE fighter pilot. * Chirrut Îmwe - Caught in an explosion after turning on the master switch. * Baze Malbus - Shot a death trooper carrying a live grenade, and was killed in the explosion. * Bodhi Rook - Killed in an explosion caused when a shoretrooper threw a grenade into his shuttle. * Lieutenant Danbit Brun - Killed when the Star Destroyers crashed into the shield gate over Scarif. * '''Director Orson Callan Krennic - Incinerated when Tarkin ordered the Death Star to blast the Citadel tower. * Lieutenant Mytus Adema - Killed in the destruction of the Citadel. * C2-B5 - Destroyed in the destruction of the Citadel * Captain Cassian Jeron Andor - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel along with Jyn. * Sergeant Jyn Erso - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel. Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope * Captain Raymus Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader. * Owen Lars - Set on fire offscreen by stormtroopers. * Beru Lars - Set on fire offscreen by stormtroopers. * Greedo - Shot in the chest by Han. * Cornelius Evazan - Slashed across the chest by Obi-Wan 'Ben' * Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa - Killed when Tarkin had his gunners blow up Alderaan with the Death Star's superlaser. * Queen Breha Organa - Killed in the destruction of Alderaan. * Lieutenant Pol Treidum - Crushed by Chewbacca. * Imperial Gantry Aide - Shot in the chest by Han. * Lieutenant Shann Childsen - Shot by Han or Luke. * Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Slashed with a lightsaber by Darth Vader. Returned as a force ghost. * Jek "Bellyrunner" Porkins (Red Six)- Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of the Death Star's turbolaser turrets. * John D. Branon (Red Four) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by a TIE fighter pilot. * Nozzo Naytaan (Red Nine) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by a TIE fighter pilot. * Tiree (Gold Two) - Blown up inside his Y-Wing by Vader. * Jon "Dutch" Vander (Gold Leader) - Blown up inside his Y-Wing by Vader. * Davish "Pops" Krail (Gold Five) - Shot down in his Y-Wing by Vader. * "Dark Curse" - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by Wedge. * DS-61-8(Black Eight) - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by a Rebel pilot. * Puck Naeco (Red Twelve) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Vader. * Theron Nett (Red Ten) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of Vader's wingmen. * Garven Dreis (Red Leader) - Shot down in his X-Wing by Vader. * Biggs Darklighter (Red Three) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Vader. * "Backstabber" - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by Han using the Millennium Falcon. * "Mauler" Mithel (Black Two) - Collided with Vader's TIE Advanced while evading the Falcon's fire, sending him crashing into the trench wall. * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two proton torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port. * Chief Moradim Bast - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * High General Cassio Tagge - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Colonel Wulff Yularen - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Chief Siward Cass - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Captain Khurgee - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Lieutenant Tanbris - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Tenn Graneet - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Luke's Tauntaun - Slashed across the face by the Wampa. * Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in a blizzard. * Admiral Kendal Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader. * Vekozev "Zev" Kabir (Rogue Eight) - Shot down in his snowspeeder offscreen by an AT-AT. * Stax Mullawny (Rogue Eight) - Shot down in his snowspeeder offscreen with Vekozev. * Dak Ralter - Killed when an AT-AT shot his end of Luke's snowspeeder. * Zev Senesca (Rogue Two) - Shot down in his snowspeeder by an AT-AT. * Kit Valent (Rogue Two) - Shot down in his snowspeeder with Zev. * Colonel Starck - Killed when Luke set off a concussion grenade inside his AT-AT, decapitating it. * Captain Lorth Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader. Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Oola - Sent falling down a trapdoor by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor. * Sand Skirt - Eaten by Worrt outside of Jabba's Palace *Jabba's Rancor - Skull crushed when Luke caused a gate to fall on its head. * Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain. * Majordomo Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with it's own blaster cannon. * Salacious B. Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. * Ree Yees - Killed when Luke blew up Sail Barge * Master Yoda - Died of old age. Returned as a force ghost. * Grizz Frix (Red Five)- Shot down during the Battle of Endor. * Erik Young (Grey Three) - Crashed into a Star Destroyer after being shot down by a TIE Fighter Pilot. * Natta - shot by a at st * Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) - Incinerated after being thrown by Darth Vader into the Main Reactor Core of the second Death Star * Crynd (Green Leader) - Killed when he crashed his A-Wing into the bridge of the Executor. *'Admiral Firmus Piett' - Killed when Arvel Crynd crashed into the Executor's bridge. * Commander Gherant - Killed when Arvel Crynd crashed into the Executor's bridge. * Rear Admiral Chiraneau - Killed when the Executor crashed into the Death Star II with him onboard after Arvel Crynd crashed into it. * Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) - Suffocated when Palpatine's force lightning caused his suit to stop working. Returned as a Force ghost. * Moff Tiann Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon. Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens * Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. * FN-2199 (Nines) - Shot by Han with Chewie's bowcaster. * Han Solo - Impaled by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. * R1 - Blown up by a TIE fighter pilot * Ello Asty (Red Six) - Shot down by a TIE fighter pilot * Unknown stormtrooper - Shot by Ren Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi Coming Soon! Star Wars: Episode IX Coming Soon! Category:Film series